Devon Aidendale
This article is about the player character in all five ''Quest for Glory games. There are many options in each game which may change details throughout the series, and many of these are based on the player's class. It should be noted that the Hero can have any name the player chooses, Devon Aidendale is simply the name canonized by the strategy guide.* '' ' Devon Aidendale' is the single greatest Hero the lands of Gloriana have ever known. History Devon was raised in the town of Willowsby, where he dreamt of becoming a Hero much to his parents protests. Despite this, they ultimately allowed Devon to train as an adventurer. He became a student of Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. He began to frequent the local Adventurers Guild in hopes of finding work for an aspiring Hero. It was there he spied the Hero Wanted Flyer for Spielburg Valley. Noticing that no experience was necessary, Devon set off to the west. He arrived in Spielburg just before an avalanche closed off the valley. For the rest of his history, please see The Hero's main article. Non-Canon Dark Paladins Devon is a Paladin who rejected the crown of Silmaria, and married Erana after rescuing her from Hades. He has taken up living with her at Erana's Retreat on the isle of Limnos. The Fate of the Dark Master Devon is a Paladin who saved Erana from Hades. He led the attack on the Dragon of Doom, which was won without anyone sacrificing themself. Real World Devon Aidendale is the Hero of the Quest for Glory series, given his name in Quest for Glory: Authorized Guide. As such, he appears in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?, Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, Quest for Glory III: Wages of War, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness, Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire. Devon is the name used for the Hero in several non-canon works, including the incomplete work of fanfiction "Dark Paladins". :*"Our main objection to the Spiese book is that the Quest for Glory hero is supposed to be a reflection of the player. When Paula named her hero as Devon Aidendale, that became canon. We would have preferred he remain simply The Hero. But that's a trivial quibble."-Corey Colehttp://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2645#p2645 It should be noted that the player can choose any name for their Hero. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:Shapeir Members Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Kingdom of Silmaria Members Category:EOF Members Category:WIT Members Category:Spielburg Adventurers Guild Members Category:Quest for Glory Hero Category:Spielburg Thieves Guild Members Category:Shapeir Adventurers Guild Members Category:Mordavia Adventurers Guild Members Category:Silmarian Adventurers Guild Members Category:Silmarian Thieves Guild Members Category:Possibly Deceased QfG Characters Category:FACS Members Category:Simbani Members Category:QfG King Characters Category:QfG Paladin Characters Category:QfG Fighter Characters Category:QfG Wizard Characters Category:QfG Magic User Characters Category:QfG Thief Characters Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Adventurer Characters Category:Inhabitants of Willowsby Category:Mordavian Thieves Guild Members